


Siblings

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Tagging to be safe), Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus fails a little at Dadding, Non-Sexual Age play for the Seelie Queen, Parental Magnus and Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Sibling Bonding.A/N: In Rumors Izzy goes on a date with Simon, in this one she is with Meliorn lets assume Simon didn't work out and Izzy went back to Meliorn or she's just Aromantic but sexual, meaning she doesn't have romantic feelings towards people but likes sex. And Simon is okay with that getting into a romantic relationship with Raphael without the Sexual aspects as it is Canon that Raphael is Asexual, meaning he feels no sexual desire towards other people but can have romantic feelings towards them.





	Siblings

Summary: Sibling Bonding. 

A/N: In Rumors Izzy goes on a date with Simon, in this one she is with Meliorn lets assume Simon didn't work out and Izzy went back to Meliorn or she's just Aromantic but sexual, meaning she doesn't have romantic feelings towards people but likes sex. And Simon is okay with that getting into a romantic relationship with Raphael without the Sexual aspects as it is Canon that Raphael is Asexual, meaning he feels no sexual desire towards other people but can have romantic feelings towards them.

(Rumor's Fic)  
\-----

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood." The Seelie said as he entered Alec's office.

Alec smiled at him, "Meliorn, here for Izzy?"

"No." Meliorn shook his head, "She'll be expecting you to pick her up outside for dinner, she wants to meet her new sister."

Alec laughed, "And give Magnus a heart attack when we get home. Is she staying for a few days or just for dinner?"

"She wishes to bond with her sister, I expect that she will remain in your care for several days."

"I'll see if Lydia and Aldertree can keep the Institute from burning down for a few days." Alec said.

Meliorn nodded once and then turned to leave.

"Izzy is in the lab, by the way." Alec called after him.

Meliorn stopped momentarily, waiting.

"Go to her room this time, I don't want to have to explain deleted lab footage again, understood? The lab is for work, not play." Alec told the Seelie's back.

"Yes, Sir." Meliorn acknowledged before he continued on his way.

Alec rolled his eyes and messaged the Shadowhunter in charge of monitoring the cameras, telling them to text him if Izzy and Meliorn started going at it in the lab again.

Then Alec prepared himself to interrupt them and ground Izzy for the next week because undoubtedly Izzy would be on Meliorn before he could pass on Alec's message.

\-----

Alec exited the Institute after escorting both Izzy and Meliorn to Izzy's room, half tempted to lock them in and after finding Lydia to give her control of the Institute for the next two days.

"Dad! Dad!" A young girl came at him screaming excitedly and Alec lifted her up into his arms in a tight hug before he settled her in his hip and headed home.

"You're younger than usual." Alec noted as he walked.

"I didn't want to be too much older than the new baby." Mabelle pouted, "What's her name?"

"We've been calling her Lexie." Alec told her, "Do you want to help me pick out dinner?" 

Mabelle nodded and they entered a store to get dinner.

"Do you think I'll make Magnus uncomfortable?" Mabelle asked as they left with dinner in hand.

"I've warned him that you call me dad, he'll probably be surprised to see you but we'll have to see." Alec said honestly, "None of the others have dared call him Papa to his face yet, not even Raphael but there's going to be a first time."

"And I'm powerful enough that he'll think twice?" Mabelle asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "More it'll shock him that some one so much older than him is calling him Papa."

Mabelle thought about it and nodded, "Can I hold your hand, Daddy?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Alec smiled down at the Seelie that looked to be four years old.

"Do you think Madzie can come play tomorrow? I know the baby won't be able to play a lot, babies don't do much." Mabelle asked.

"I'll ask Caterina after dinner." Alec promised as they entered Magnus' building.

"Why does she stay with Caterina?" Mabelle asked, "You'd be much better for her."

"Mabelle!" Alec scowled at the little girl, stopping her and turning her to face him as he knelt down to her level, "Madzie likes it with Caterina, and after everything that happened with her godmother I felt it was best that she go into the care of a Warlock, at the time she would not have been able to handle all that would come with a Shadowhunter taking a Warlock as a ward, not only that but the Warlocks would have fought it as would the Nephilim. I chose to make sure she was going to be in the best care, away from remarks that could damage her psyche. Caterina is what was best for her, and she's familiar to her now, I'm not going to uproot her now that she is settled, she has an open invitation to our home and she knows that." Alec paused to stare at the Seelie Queen, "Regardless of your thoughts, Mabelle, I don't want to hear you telling her she shouldn't live with Caterina, am I understood?"

Mabelle stared at Alec, she knew she could easily make her power known to him but some how it seemed too petty to do so, like doing so would make it clear who really won this arguement, "Yes, Daddy, I understand."

"Good." Alec said, "I know you want our family to be like normal ones, but that's not the way we are, but we are always there for one another."

Mabelle sniffled and hugged Alec around his neck, not entirely sure why she was crying. Alec hugged her back and shifted the dinner bags so he could lift her up with him and then he punched button for the elevator and they went up, Alec letting the little girl cry a bit before she pulled away.

"Feel better?" Alec asked as he pulled a napkin from one of the bags for her to blow her nose in.

Mabelle nodded, "I'm sorry, that was mean to Caterina."

"It was, sometimes parents isn't the best place for children, my mother wasn't very good with raising us." Alec explained.

"You're a good Dad, and Magnus is a good Papa!" Mabelle cried as the elevator opened.

"Yes, but that isn't what Madzie needed." Alec told her, "What she needed was someone that understood that she wasn't ready to be attached again, Caterina understood."

Mabelle bit her lip as Alec opened the door, "I guess that makes sense."

Alec half grinned, "I'm glad."

"Alexander." Magnus greeted him from down the hall.

"Yes, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"How do you change a diaper again?" Magnus called.

Alec laughed and set Mabelle on the ground, "Take this to the kitchen table while I go diaper a baby." He said handing her the food.

Alec wandered down the hall to the nursery and found Magnus staring down at a naked child that was cooing and grabbing her toes.

"What did you do the rest of the day?" Alec asked as he moved over to grab one of the cloth diapers and expertly folding it and tucking it around the bare butt, pinning it safely before cooing down at Lexie as he lifted her up, before grabbing a set of her clothing.

Magnus shrugged sheepishly, "I called Cat'."

Alec shook his head, "Papa's hopeless." He told Lexie.

"Hey!" Magnus shouted.

"Dad, dinner is on the table." Mabelle said as she hovered at the door.

Alec smiled at her, "Thank you, sweetie, do you want to meet Lexie, now?"

Mabelle hesitated as Alec crouched down and then came over as Alec settled Lexie to sit on one of his legs.

"Hi, sister." Mabelle said softly as she held out a hand, gasping when Lexie grabbed her fingers.

She darted a look at Alec who only smiled at her.

"Can I hold her?" Mabelle asked.

"Why don't we go to the living room for that, you can sit on the couch with her." Magnus suggested.

Mabelle looked up at Magnus Bane, he had always been a powerful ally of hers and she wondered if seeing her this way would change his view of her but, looking up at tha gentle face, The Seelie Queen decided that she didn't care, just like she didn't care that Alec saw her as a child to love and care for.

"Can you carry me, Papa?" Mabelle asked as she lifted her arms up to him as Alec stood up.

"Of course, Duck." Magnus said without hesitation, lifting her into his arms as he followed Alec.

In fact, the Seelie Queen realized as she leaned against Magnus' chest, listening to his heart beating solidly in her hearing, it was kind of nice to have some one that didn't treat her like she was all powerful but instead treated her like the child she looked like, no one had ever really done that before, at least not before Alec had saved her and instead of acting like being the Queen she was made her unaffected by the man that had tried to grab her Alec had led her away from him and asked her if she was alright and when she had shaken her head he had hugged her and let her sob all over his shoulder before he had lifted her up and taken her to get Ice Cream. Alec had let her hold his hand the entire time after he set her on the ground, had let her lean in to him for comfort and he had let her call him 'Dad' sleepily when he had told her it was time to go home. He'd taken her to her Court and convinced Meliorn to let him tuck her into bed before he left and had even tolerated being asked to tell her a bedtime story.

"Feeling alright, Duckling?" Magnus asked as he looked down at her.

"Is it okay?" Mabelle asked in a quiet voice as Alec wandered to the kitchen for Lexie's bottle while she and Magnus sat on the couch.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Me calling you 'Papa'? Mabelle asked.

"I'll admit it feels a little strange, but I expect that the first few times would feel strange no matter who called me Papa, but it feels strange in a good way, like being kissed by a Shadowhunter or knowing that I can just walk through the Institute to see him without being stopped and interrogated on why I'm there." Magnus explained, "I like the sound of it, I don't mind you calling me Papa, if that's what you want to do, Mabelle."

Mabelle nodded and sniffled, "Thank you, Papa." 

Magnus hugged her to him and Mabelle let herself soak in his comfort and love, something that she'd only really felt from Alec before and she wondered if this was what she'd wanted, needed from her own parents so long ago and never gotten.

"I thought that if you wanted to, you could feed Lexie her bottle." Alec offered as he sat on the couch with them.

"Can I?" Mabelle asked excitedly as she pulled away from Magnus to sit between the two adults.

"Yes." Alec smiled at her and let Magnus help settle Lexie into the Seelie Queen's lap and arms before Alec helped her get Lexie to accept the bottle.

Mabelle grinned and looked at Magnus and then Alec, "I'm feeding her!" She said excitedly before looking down at the baby, "I'm gonna be the best big sister, you'll see, or the best little sister when you get bigger, and I'll always be there for you, even when you make me mad, 'cause you're my sister and you're my family."

Along the back of the couch behind her Alec reached out to link his fingers with Magnus' and they both smiled down at their daughters, knowing that this was a memory that they wanted to keep forever.

\------

A/N: So... I don't know, the Seelie Queen was having a lot of feelings. 

I know that The Seelie Queen using the guise of a child is probably an intimidation tactic or a way to get people to underestimate her but what if it was more than that and she actually uses it because she doesn't feel like an adult quite yet but given her age in years every one assumes she's an adult and emotionally mature when really she's just a child in a position of power and no one cares to realize it, until Alec just 'Dad's everywhere and she just decides that if he's going to treat her like a child she's going to act like one and it's nice, she likes it and feels weird when she goes months without seeing Alec. 

Legitimate question I would like seriously answered - Would this count as non sexual Age-play for the Seelie Queen?  
(Tagged it any way to be safe) But would still like an answer, Please and thank you.


End file.
